


the;

by TechnicalTragedy



Series: recompense [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Codependency, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Obsession, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: on singularity.(percy loves vax very much.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this wrote itself and im Sorry, but also not whoops.

see, percy’s always been a little off.

 

it’s not too noticeable until he’s older, but he’s got a violence in him, an intense focus and determination that reeks of danger. julius pushes him a little too hard when he’s young and percy breaks his jaw badly. vesper has a temper and strikes him when he misbehaves. in percy’s first kiss, their teeth clack awkwardly and blood is drawn. he can only equate love with hurt. but it’s natural to him.

 

he loves vax very much.

 

his fingers twitch with it. percy loves vax enough to kill him. it’s all-encompassing, obsessive. vax is his. percy would rip the universe to shreds for vax, would die and come back, would destroy all the people who’ve ever touched him or even thought to. logically, because percy possesses too much of that sometimes, he knows his fixation on vax is cause for concern. he doesn’t care.

 

they meet when they’re young. looking back, all percy has ever been sure of is vax.

 

it’s after a crime, when percy has his own blood drying warm and tacky on his face and someone else’s already gone cold on his hands. he crawls into vax’s open window to escape, certainly looking crazed and wild in the low moonlight. vax stares at his shaking figure for long moments before making a decision. the blood runs the tap water red as percy comes down from the adrenaline. he looks at vax with his keen, calculating eyes and feels like he’s found a kindred soul. they shake hands when the sink is clean and vax invites this strange boy into his life without hesitation. he belongs to percy from the very start.

 

but it isn’t a one-way street.

 

vax loves percy, too, had looked into the cold embers of percy and seen something worth stoking the fire for. as much as he is percy’s life, his heart and pumping blood, his motivation and weakness, percy is his. he isn’t quite as inclined to destruction as percy, but vax would do anything percy asked of him, would even do things he isn’t asked to. he knows what his percy wants, they share a mind and a soul, they are lost without one another. vex is vax’s half, the breath in his lungs, but percy is the rest of everything.

 

vax has always been a little off, too.

 

it was obvious from the start that he was needy. he clung to his sister like nothing else, with a ferocity unmatched by wild beasts. he snapped at anyone who got too close, and even those who didn’t, and his consuming protectiveness over her meant that syldor sent them away to live with their mother in the poorer part of town. his mother tried to wean him off his sister, but what vax learned instead was how to defend what was his. he took to carrying blades around, both for the illicit thrill it sparked in him and the cold certainty of what he would do that it provided. a week after their mother made vex and vax start sleeping in separate bedrooms, a rich boy covered in blood crawled through vax’s window, and he found something else to direct his possessiveness at.

 

and they are one.

 

“you are me,” percy whispers into vax’s throat, their hands skating the planes of each other. “there’s nothing i could love more.”

 

vax’s fingers tighten in percy’s white hair, pulling in just the right way to make him bite down. “mine,” he breathes into the empty air over percy’s head. “are you me?”

 

and percy presses his lips to vax. “we,” he says.

 

it’s enough.

 

no one really understands them. not vex or keyleth, not grog or pike, not scanlan or taryon or tiberius or gilmore or anyone. percy lets them borrow vax, never for too long. other people want vax, and of course they do, but in the end he always comes back to his soul, his heart, his one. it’s as inevitable as gravity.

 

but that doesn’t mean they’re selfish.

 

taryon likes to have percy fuck him. it’s not a big deal. sometimes vax joins, sometimes he doesn’t even know it happens. grog sometimes fucks vax. that isn’t a problem either. keyleth is softer, just wants kisses and to be held, and pike is happy when everyone else is happy. scanlan is hard to decipher, but when he’s going through a dry spell, vax is the first he turns to. vex only wants to spend time with her brother occasionally, and that’s the hardest for percy to do. she’s his only real competition, even if he knows that vax holds them in two entirely separate realms of thought. the need to be vax’s only is an overwhelming one, but percy is it, he is vax and vax is him, and that makes it easier to deal with separation or jealousy.

 

percy and vax are the only ones for each other.

 

they kiss like they mean it, like they need it to live and each one is their last. percy comes to vax dripping with gore; vax turns to percy with a hunger in his eyes. vax wants to fuck percy hard enough that they stay joined forever, wants percy to feel him for the rest of time. they would never hurt each other, to do so would be to rip out their own insides, but they love fiercely and with prejudice. percy loves vax for his good and his darkness; vax loves percy for his bad and his light. they belong to one another.

 

the first time they kissed it wasn’t fire.

 

percy enters through the window again, trembling with energy and needing something to expend it on. vax pulls percy down into his bed and holds him until the shaking subsides. he doesn’t quite know what this untamed boy does in the time when he isn’t with vax or off being a little prince, whether it’s drugs or murder or what, but he knows that he feels a great deal for percy, a certain degree of ownership over him. vax doesn’t know much of romantic love, but when percy seeks out his lips with his own and they simply kiss each other for endless moments, vax swears that he loves percy and will forever.

 

“you’re my the,” vax says much later, half nonsensical.

 

percy fixes him with his cold iron gaze, mild curiosity and a flicker of understanding lurking in his eyes. “your the.” they’ve come such a long way, but there are still times when he doesn’t quite know what his vax is getting at.

 

vax nods, licks a stripe into the hollow of percy’s throat. “the implies oneness. you’re the love of my life. the one. the world. the universe. the.”

 

“the,” percy echoes. “and are you mine?”

 

“yes,” vax says, immediate. “i am you.”

 

vax strokes through percy’s hair, grips almost to the point of pain. “you love me,” he says. it isn’t a question.

 

percy kisses vax. it’s everything, the sun and moon, tide and shore, stars and clouds. they’re burning, freezing, dying, living. they are one and they are infinite.

 

“you love me, too,” percy answers. vax kisses him just because percy is his, they are the same, he is home, he is it, he is the. vax loves him more than anyone has ever loved anything.

 

and he did, he does, he will. always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> might continue this idk - visit me on tumblr [@aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com)


End file.
